Kalos Quest: A Pokemon Y Nuzlocke
by KrispyBaconator
Summary: Jake finally gets his mom's permission to go on a journey with his friends, but he later finds that his journey is much darker than expected. Protag X Serena, plus ships between my Pokemon. Rated T for deaths, because this is a Nuzlocke! And what's a Nuzlocke without death? READ CHAPTER SEVEN
1. The News

**Rules:**

**Only the first Pokemon I see in an area is catchable.**

**-Shiny Clause: If I see a shiny, I can catch it even if it's not the first in an area, but I can't use it.**

**-Dupes Clause: If the first Pokemon I see is in the same evolutionary line as one I have/had, I can ignore it and catch the next thing I see.**

**-Snorlax Clause: Snorlaxes don't count as encounters.**

**If a Pokemon faints, it's dead and must be released.**

**All Pokemon are to be nicknamed.**

**Personal Rules:**

**All gym trainers must be faced before the gym leader.**

**Revives found on the floor or given can be used.**

"_Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokemon!" I heard the voice say._

"_I'm Professor Sycamore, the Kalos region's very own Pokemon professor," He continued. I just remembered that we moved to Vaniville Town in Kalos a few days ago. My family moved around a lot. I was born in Palette Town in Kanto, then mom's Rhyhorn racing career moved us all over the map. It all depended on who her sponsor was. She started with Silph Co., then Devon Corp., now the Poke Ball Factory. You'd think it'd be cool to move everywhere, see new Pokemon, but it gets annoying after a while._

_Then I heard a sound of a small animal. I looked down to see a cute Skiddo staring back at me with an adorable smile. "First, let me ask you some questions. Are you a boy or a girl?" Sycamore asked. That was a stupid question. I'm clearly a boy. I saw two mirrors in front of me, one with my reflection, and a girl I didn't recognize. I pointed to my reflection. "What is your name?" I tried to say "Jake" but no sound came out. However, he appeared to understand me. "So it's Jake, then? Did I get that right?" I nodded, and he said, "Jake! Your very own Pokemon adventure awaits! Take courage and leap into the world of Pokemon where dreams, adventure, and friendships await!" My vision started to go white and-_

-I felt something jolt me in the back of the head. My eyes opened and I saw the new Fletchling my mom recently caught, Fletcher. _Rise and shine, sleeping beauty! _A voice said in my head. You see, my family has the ability to talk to Pokemon. It's pretty nifty. I replied, "Don't you have anyone else to wake up?" _Not really, your mom's downstairs making breakfast. She said she had something to tell you. _"Really?" I said. "Probably has something to do with her going to some race or convention to sign autographs and I'm gonna be home alone and there's food in the fridge." _Meh, probably. It could be different this time though._ I got out of bed and Fletcher flew downstairs. I decided to put on some clothes before going downstairs, so I grabbed my red logo hat and my Black splatter-paint T-shirt and headed down.

I saw mom frying some eggs on the stove. "Hey honey," She said. "How'd you sleep last night?" "Good, until the birdie stabbed me in the back." _Hey, it was the only way to get you up! _Fletcher complained in mine and mom's heads. _You sleep like a Snorlax. _"Anyway, you had something to tell me?" I asked. "Oh, yeah," She replied. "So, I'm going on a racing tour, and I'm not going to be back for a while so…" "So, I just call Serena's mom if I need anything?" I jumped "No," She said. "I've decided that… you're old enough…" She mumbled something that sounded like "To get a Pokemon." "I'm old enough to what?" I said grinning. "… you're old enough to get a Pokemon." I yelled at the top of my lungs. "YES! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANK YOU!" "You better hurry. Serena and Shauna are waiting for you in Aquacorde." I kissed her goodbye, grabbed my bag and ran out the door. On the porch, I said bye to Flynn, mom's racing Ryhorn, and sped off through Route 1 and into Aquacorde.


	2. A Little Froakie Named Zero

**Pokemon: 0**

**Deaths: 0**

"Hey Jake! Over here!"

I heard Shauna's voice calling from the left. I walked over to where Shauna, Serena, and two boys I didn't recognize were sitting. I met the girls the day I moved and we hit it off. They were both excited to become trainers, and now I could share in the excitement. I sat in the only available seat right next to Serena, which was fine by me. She greeted me with a "Hey, Jake." I replied with, "Hey, Ja- I-I mean Serena! Yeah, I'm Jake you're Serena! Heh heh." I cursed myself on the inside for making myself look like a fool in front of Serena. But, then my mind came to rest when she let out a giggle.

I love the way she giggles.

Okay, so maybe I have a crush on her. So what? She's second priority. First Priority is becoming Pokemon League Champion! "So you're Jake huh? Wow, Shauna's description is spot on! Hey, you're Grace's Kid, aren't you?" The bigger boy asked. I cringed at what he called me. Grace's kid. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but just being known as her kid and nothing else is my biggest pet peeve. That's probably why I feel so obligated to become champion. Hey, Champion Jake sounds way better than Grace's Kid.

"Jake, this is Tierno," Serena introduced the big guy. "He can really tear up the dance floor." As if on cue, Tierno got up and breakdanced like I've never seen. I have to admit, I was impressed. When he finished, he stretched, sat back down and sarcastically said, "Yeah, gotta turn my swag off at night or else I wake up covered in ladies." I chuckled and rolled my eyes. I like it when people mock so-called "gangsters." They only use dark types to be cool. Serena then gestured toward the scrawny redhead boy and said, "And this is Trevor. He's a little shy, but he never gets a grade lower than A+." Trevor looked up and let out a small "Hi." Tierno said, "Hey, you know Jake, you don't have a nickname like the rest of us. We should call you J-Meister!" "No way!" Shauna objected. "He should be Lil' J! What do you think Trevs?" Trevor looked up, startled and a little pissed and said, "Wait, hold on! I can't nickname someone I just met? Don't put people on the spot like this! How about… I don't know, Big J?" I decided to throw in my two cents and say, "Well, how about you call me Jeb? They're my initials." "Alright, then," Tierno said. "Welcome to the team, Jeb!" He pulled me into a hug so strong it could work as a wrestling move.

When he let go, Shauna said, "Hey, let's see the Pokemon! I wanna meet my new partner!" I almost forgot that's the reason I'm even here. "Okay, each of you take a Pokemon. I think as the newest member, Jeb should go first," Tierno offered to which I gladly accepted. He pulled out 3 Pokeballs, one with a fire decal, one with a water drop decal, and one with a leaf decal. I guess it's no secret I took the second one. I clicked open the Pokeball.

**Zero the Froakie joined the party!**

_You picked me? Thank you! _Zero said in my mind. _I figured you would have gone for Chespin. _I guess he hasn't seen the thumbnail of this fanfic yet. If you haven't guessed, I'm a huge supporter of Team Froakie. Shauna chose Fennekin, while Serena took Chespin. "Hey there little girl!" Shauna said to her Fennekin, named Amelia. "I'm your new trainer! I'm glad we got to be together." Fennekin said, "Fenne-Fennekin!" Which roughly translates to _I'm glad I got to be your starter! _Serena was saying to her Chespin, Zach, "Hey, there, Zach. I'm Serena. Thanks to you, I'm a Pokemon trainer now! Thank you!" To which Zach replied _You're welcome! I'm happy to be on this journey with you! _"Oh, Jeb, before you go," Tierno said. "I have a letter from the professor. He wants you to give it to your mom." I nodded and took the envelope. I started heading home, but Shauna stopped me. "Wait, Jeb!" She said. You're gonna be my opponent in my first Pokemon battle!" We sent out our Pokemon, ready for the ultimate battle.

Yeah, Amelia went down in 2 Bubbles.

"It's alright, Shauna," I said. "You'll get better. Maybe one day we'll fight again, and I'll lose." She happily said, "Okay! I'll train up Amelia and catch a bunch of other Pokemon and get really strong!" That's what I like about Shauna. She has the optimism of little kid.


	3. Moving Along

**Pokemon: 1**

**Deaths: 0**

_So, this is your house? Nice place._

Zero was talking as we walked up to my house. "Yeah, we just moved here a few days ago. I like it, but it's nothing like Hoenn," I replied. _Man, I'm still getting used to the fact that you can understand me. Hey, is that a Rhyhorn? _Flynn groggily opened his eyes. _Oh, hey Jake. I see ya got a Pokemon of yer own. Good fer ya. _"Thanks, Flynn." I walked inside and was greeted by mom. "Oh, hey Jake, you're home early," she said. "Wait, is that a Froakie? You're finally a trainer." She looked at the bubble frog on my shoulder. "Yeah, his name's Zero," I introduced. _So, can she understand me, or is that just a thing you can do? _Zero said in everyone's mind. "Yeah," Mom replied. "I can understand you. Oh, Jake, I have some things for you." She pulled out a box. "Here's a change of clothes and a town map… To think that you're a trainer now…" She started to well up in tears. "My baby's growing up…" I decided to hug her before she started bawling and said, "Mom, I'll be fine. I promise." "Okay," She said, wiping away her tears.

"If you say so."

When we hit Aquacorde, I decided to buy some potions and Poke Balls to start off with. I was about to hit Route 2 when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. "Oh, hey Trevor, what's up?" I asked. "Before you go, Jeb," He said. "I forgot to give you something." He handed me a red box-looking thing. "This is the Pokedex," He explained. "This device will help you identify Pokemon you might not know." "Thanks. But how did you forget something this important?" "The author forgot to write it into the last chapter." I said bye to Trevor and stepped into Route 2. This is it. No holds barred. I'm starting my journey. I stepped into the tall grass and…

**Jet the Pidgey joined the Party!**

_Hey, what's up with tossing a hard ball at me? You could've knocked my beak off, _Jet complained. "Sorry about that," I apologized. "But welcome to the team. I'm Jake and this is Zero." Jet didn't say anything, but he did fly up onto my arm. After walking for a little bit, I heard one of my favorite voices.

"And that's how you catch Pokemon." "Oh wow," Shauna said. "I was trying to throw the Poke Ball while it was open. Oh, hey Jake. Is that a Pidgey?" _Yeah, I am. Are you a human? _"Jet," I told him. "I'm the only one that can understand you." _Oh. Then "Pidge Pidge" or whatever. _Serena saw me talking to Jet and said, "I think it's funny how the Pokemon whisperer was the last one to get permission to go on a journey. Anyway, I was just teaching Shauna to catch Pokemon. We were going to the forest if you wanted to come." My immediate thought was "forest=pokemon. Pokemon=good." "Sure," I said. "Let's go."

Once we were inside the forest, I decided to catch a Pokemon. At first, I didn't see anything, but then I felt something hug my leg. I looked down to see a little Pansage. _Hi! Can I come with you?_ "Yeah," I said with no second thought. "A new addition is always welcome."

**Chuck the Pansage joined the Party!**

"Once I find a Leaf Stone, you will be glorious," I told him. As the four of us walked, we saw Serena and Shauna, along with Tierno and Trevor. We all talked and Horsea'd around until we reached the end of the forest. "Hey," Tierno said. "Let's all walk to Route 3 together." We all agreed and we all took our first step out of the forest.


	4. The Buggy Gym

**Pokemon: 3**

**Deaths: 0**

Route 3. The last route until Santalune City. That's the location of the first gym. Also my next chance to catch a Pokemon. As me, my four friends and my three Pokemon walked out of the forest, we took in the fresh air. Kalos really is a beautiful place. Shauna, not one for silence, asked, "So what's everyone gonna do?" "I'm going to work on the Poke Dex," Trevor said. "It IS what Professor Sycamore sent us out to do anyway." "Alright Trevs," Tierno replied. "I'm going with Shauna to catch some new Pokemon and train." "I'm going to take on the gym," Serena said. "Right behind you," I agreed. "But first, I want to train and catch another Pokemon."

Avoiding preschoolers, I set out into the tall grass.

**Timmy the Azurill joined the party!**

"An Azurill, huh? You can hang out in the PC, little guy," I said to him. "I don't really need another water type right now." After training a bit, I set out to Santalune City. But before I could walk in, some maniac comes speeding by on Roller Skates, almost running me over and yelling, "COMING TROUGH!" _That was nothing, _Jet said cooly. _You should see me at top speed. _Zero, Chuck and I rolled our eyes. _Oh, please, _Zero said. _You're a level 10 Pidgey. No way are you that fast. _I decided that girl needed to be talked to, so I marched into Santalune and found her blocking the gym door. "Isn't rolling around on your roller skates just the coolest?" She asked. "I wouldn't know," I replied coldly. "Especially when some girl almost kills you with them!" "Oh, sorry," she fake-apoligized. "Tell you what. Beat me in a Pokemon battle, and I'll give you a pair." The only reason I accepted is because she wouldn't leave the door if I didn't beat her. After destroying her Zigzagoon, she gave me a pair of roller skates and rolled off.

I took to using them pretty quickly. After getting the hang of it, we decided to hit Route 22 to catch another Pokemon. I could catch a Riolu, or maybe a Litleo, or…

**Derpina the Psyduck ****joined the party!**

That encounter was wasted. I would've even taken Bidoof. But no, it had to be a stupid Psyduck. I put her and Timmy into the PC.

I'm never using Derpina.

I decided that enough was enough. I was going to the gym. "Viola, huh?" I said, reading the sign. "Says here she uses Bug types. So, Jet, you'll be the front man. Zero, you're backup." And with that, we walked into the gym. Inside, there were a few photos, a hole in the ground, and a pole leading into it. Not knowing what else to do, I slid down the pole…

And straight into a spider web. After unsticking myself, I walked on the web for a bit, and battled the three gym trainers. They all went down pretty easy. Then I came to a platform with a woman holding a camera on it. I went up to her and she said, "Welcome challenger. I am Viola of the Santalune Gym. As you can probably tell, I use bug types. You have come for a battle, right?" "Yeah," I said. She snapped a picture of me and exclaimed, "Whether it is the face of joy following a triumph or the tears of anguish following a loss, it is a great image for my camera! Now come at me! I won't let anything ruin this shot!"

Viola threw out her first Pokemon, a Surskit. Jet gusted, Viola potioned, Jet gusted again, Surskit fainted. Then she threw out a Vivillon. I told Jet to use Gust, but it didn't do much. "Vivillon, use Infestation!" Viola ordered. Vivillon coughed up a bunch of tiny bugs that clung to Jet. _OW! _He yelled. _What are these? _I took out Jet's Poke Ball and tried to withdraw him, but he wouldn't go in. Viola then said, "Infestation cuts down your Pokemon's HP until it wears off. In that time, your Pokemon can't switch out." "Jet, keep Gusting!" I ordered, "I'll heal you every other turn!" After a while, I ran out of potions. Then Vivillon used Infestation and got a critical hit. I watched in horror as Jet's HP box lowered, and lowered, and lowered…

And stopped at 2 HP.

Then I got a meesage that I thank Arceus in the highest for: "Jet's Infestation has worn off." I could do this. Vivillon was in the red, and Jet had the speed advantage. One more gust and Vivillon went down. "Astounding!" Viola exclaimed. "You and your Pidgey have shown me a whole new field of depth. Congatulations. You win the badge and this TM."

**Bug Badge Get!**

"That TM is for Infestation," she continued. "Put it to good use." "I will," I promised.

I never touched that TM again.


	5. The Professor and the Fairy

**Pokemon: 5**

**Deaths: 0**

_So, where to next? _Zero asked on my shoulder.

"The next gym is in Cyllage City," I said. "But we have to make a stop in Lumiose to meet someone." _Lumiose City? That sounds awesome! _Chuck excitedly said. Before we could walk out of Lumiose, I heard a voice say, "Hey, is that the Bug Badge?" I looked to see a woman with a notepad who looked slightly like Viola. "Nice going. My name's Alexa. I run the Newspaper in Lumiose," she explained. "Viola's my little sister." "Nice to meet you," I said. "I'm Jake, and this is Zero, Jet and Chuck." "Glad to meet you all," she said cheerfully. "Be sure to visit me if you ever come to Lumiose. Also, Take this." She handed me some sort of belt device. "It's the EXP Share," She explained. "With it, all your Pokemon get experience, including ones who didn't battle." I thanked her for the gift and headed on to Route 4.

_Don't forget, _Jet reminded. _We gotta catch a new team mate. _There wasn't any tall grass, but there was a flower patch. I walked in and…

**Daisy the Flabebe joined the party!**

"Sweet, my first Fairy!" I exclaimed. _Hi, _Daisy said timidly. _Hi, I'm Zero. Nice to meet you,_ my starter said as he jumped off my shoulder. _That's Chuck, and this is Jet. _Jet looked her up and down and said, _Hey. _"No time to waste," I told everyone. "Let's go to Lumiose City!"

The five of us walked (or floated, in Daisy's case) until we got to the City/Route Gate. A boy with blonde hair and a girl with black hair were standing there. "Oh, hello," the boy greeted. "Have you happened to see the Pokemon Flabebe?" "Wow, you have one with you!" The girl squealed. "We've been researching Fairy Types under Sycamore's request." "The new Fairy typing has-" the boy started until the girl interrupted him with "It turned the entire type matchup system on its head!" "Sina, I've told you not to interrupt me," The boy, named Dexio, complained. "Well, if you guys are done, you can show me to Sycamore's lab," I offered. "We'd be glad to!" Sina cheerfully accepted, and we all walked into Lumiose.

I'll never forget the first time I walked into Lumiose. I'd never seen anything like it. Not even Saffron City or Castelia City could match up to how grand Lumiose was. "So, just take a left, and walk straight until you see a green building. If you hit the PR Studio, you've gone too far," Dexio explained. I thanked him and walked to the lab. Once inside, the secretary told me that Sycamore was on level 3. I took the elevator and heard a familiar voice from the other side of the dividing wall: "Come! This way!"

I followed the sound of the voice and saw the man from my dream last night. How did I know what he looked like before I met him? Doesn't matter, I had finally met the guy. "Welcome, Jake!" He exclaimed. "I've been expecting you. Where are your friends?" "Right here," I heard Serena say. She walked up behind me and was followed by Shauna, Tierno and Trevor. "So we're all here," Sycamore said. "Now I have some words to share.

"There's a matter I want to discuss with you. Not only do I want to fill up the Dex, but I also want you to look into another topic: the secret of Mega Evolution." "Mega Evolution?" Shauna asked. "What's that?" "It's just a theory," Sycamore said. "But I think that some Pokemon have an evolution beyond their final one. I want you all to travel around Kalos researching evidence of Mega Evolution, while doing whatever it takes to be the best trainer you can be. Trevor, you can work on the Dex as much as you desire. Tierno, learn every move you can. Shauna, make lots of friends and memories. Serena and Jake, complete the Kalos League Challenge and strive for the Champion Title. Now, Jake, would it be trouble to ask for a battle?" "Not at all," I accepted, and we threw out or Poke Balls.

Sycamore was a complete pushover. Pidgey took Bulbasaur down, Froakie knocked down Charmander, and Daisy Fairy Winded and Vine Whipped his Squirtle. "Marvelous!" Sycamore said. "You do have a certain Jen Es Se Qoi. As a reward for defeating me, I'd like you to take a Pokemon with you." I already had Water and Grass coverage, so…

**Shoney the Charmander joined the party!**

"Welcome to the team, Shoney," I told the little fire lizard. _Nice to be here, _Shoney said. _I'm finally gonna get to see the outside world after being hatched! _I said bye to Sycamore and the gang and my team of five left for Route 5.

But little did we know we were walking to Death's Door.


	6. The Shining Twins of Death

**Pokemon: 7**

**Deaths: 0**

When we left Lumiose, we decided to go to Route 5. I decided to go ahead and catch something.

**Kristie the Gulpin was sent to the PC!**

After that, I heard an eerie "Come play with us." I turned around to see two identical twin girls. "Come play with us," they said again. _Um, _Shoney stuttered. _I think we should get to Camphrier. _Zero, Chuck, Daisy and I agreed, but Jet seemed… entranced. _I want to play, _He said in monotone. _Can't we play? _He started flying towards them, and they sent out two Pokemon: A Plusle and a Minun. They also seemed to be entranced. _Come play with us. Forever. _"JET!" I yelled. "JET! SNAP OUT OF IT!" _I want to play, _he said. _I want to play forever. _The Plusle and Minun took him and started electrocuting him. _Now… I can play… forever… _Jet's voice started to falter, and his eyes closed. He didn't move. "Now he can play," the twins said in unison. "Now he can play forever."

**R.I.P Jet the Pidgey**

**Level 3-14**

"Jet…" I shuddered, my eyes welling up. "Oh god, Jet…" I heard Chuck starting to yell. _YOU KILLED HIM! HE'S DEAD! YOU MURDERERS! _He and Daisy vine whipped the twins and Pokemon, choking them. When they ran out of air, they simply… vanished. There wasn't a body left behind but Jet's. _Jet… _Zero started crying. _H-he's not moving… _

We took Jet's body and buried it where he died. We marked the grave with twigs and sticks. After the memorial, I called everyone to their Pokeballs and slowly walked to Camphrier. "Hey Jeb!" I heard a husky voice cheerfully say. "We just found a horde of-" He stopped when he saw my tears. "Jeb? What's wrong?"

After explaining to him what happened, Tierno and Trevor didn't know what to say. "Jake…" Trevor started. "I'm so sorry. I've never had a Pokemon die before." "It's alright," I assured them. "Jet lived a good life. Even if it was short."

After talking to Tierno and Trevor, I felt a little better. We decided that we should train to prevent this from happening to anyone else. After some grinding…

**Zero evolved into a Frogadier!**

**Shoney evolved into a Charmeleon!**

"Wow guys," I said. "You look great!" _I feel stonger, _Zero mused. _But I also feel awkward with this bigger body. _"Guess you can't ride on my shoulder anymore," I teased. Then we finally made it to Camphrier. _Look at that castle! _Daisy squealed. _I wanna go inside! _"Alright," I said. "Maybe there are some clues to Mega Evolution." We walked in to find…

"Shauna?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" "Hey Jeb!" She exclaimed. "I was looking for evidence of Mega Evolution. But we might not find anything here, it's totally empty." She was right, it looked abandoned, with the exception of a man. "Excuse us," Shauna asked him. "Do you know anything about Mega Evolution?" "No, sadly," He said. "You'd be best looking somewhere else." "Oh," Shauna said, looking down. "Okay, we'll keep looking." We decided to walk together to the next town to look. We were talking, I interpreted her Pokemon's words for her, and we weren't looking where we were going…

And I smacked my face right into a Snorlax. "Ow…" I groaned after falling on my butt. "Oh no, is it back again?" I heard the man from earlier say. "Again?" I asked. "This is a normal thing?" "Yes," he replied. "But this time I can't wake it up. I gave the Pokeflute away." "…That was stupid of you." "Yes it was," He scolded. "But I need you two to get it for me. It's in that castle over there." "Why can't you get it?" Shauna asked. "Because I can't risk getting arrested again." "Wait," I took a double take. "You mean this could be ILLEGAL!?" "Yes," He replied. "Now GET GOING."

This day sucks.


	7. I'm Sorry

**Hi there.**

**You're probably expecting a chapter of my Nuzlocke. Well, I have some bad news.**

**This story is dead.**

**No, I'm not dying. No, I'm not leaving FanFiction. This story has become more of a chore to write. I have other FanFic Ideas. Expect a Total Drama one in the future, and maybe a Sonic one. I actually might pick this one back up, so consider this story both dead and on hiatus.**

**I'm sorry.**


End file.
